


Forever Mine

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, post-convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jensen is pretty done with cons, but as ever, the only important thing in his life is Jared.





	Forever Mine

“That's another one done,“ Jared exclaimed, closing the hotel door behind him. “I'm getting too old for this, Jensen.”

Jensen grunted. “Then how do you think I feel?”

A grin split the younger man's face. “Your age doesn't count, Jen. You've always hated cons from the very beginning.”

“It's good money, it pleases the fans, and of course PR are all for it,“ Jensen shrugged.  
“Come on, Jen. It does have a positive side. We get to hang out in full view of the world and no-one speculates.”

 

At that, Jensen gave a full throated laugh. “In your dreams, dude. We get flipped up between those who think we're lovers and those who think we're happily married husbands.”

“Hey, “ Jared called, pulling his lover into his arms. ”We did this to ourselves. Planned everything out. Now we gotta live with it, until the show finishes anyway.”

“I suppose,“ Jensen sighed leaning into the taller man. “But how I'd like to get away for a couple of weeks, just you and me on some desert island.”

 

Jared cupped the older man's chin and tilted his face up to give him a gentle kiss. ”You'd be bored out of your mind after a day. You love being in the thick of things, Jen.”

“Talking about thick things...” Jensen grinned, his good humour restored by the touch of the soft lips.

Jared snorted. “I'm getting worried about you, Jen. At your age your sex drive should be falling, not increasing. I know you can't keep your hands off me, but still.”

 

As if to confirm Jared's words, Jensen undid the top button of his lover's jeans and slipped his hand inside, finding the clutch of Jared's cock and balls, relishing the familiar feel.

“You got that right, Jay. From the first moment I set eyes on you in that waiting room, years ago, I've wanted to touch you, and each day that passes I want it even more. You cast a spell on me, baby. One that will never wear off.”

Jared felt his eyes moistening at Jensen's words.  
That he loved him, Jared was well aware, yet each time Jensen reiterated his devotion, he marvelled at it. He didn't think he deserved such a gift.

”Hey, “ he chuckled to break the moment. “I love you too, Jen, so the spell must have worked both ways.” 

 

But Jensen didn't reply.  
He limited himself to staring into the hazel eyes while his hand caressed and fondled Jared's groin, elated at the change of expression on his lover's face, as the touch of his hand aroused the younger man, causing his entire body to relax into Jensen's hold.

Jensen felt a surge of love mixed to power. Jared was his, and only he had the right to love him, to hold the tall lean body, to sink his cock into the perfect ass, to feel the person he loved most in all the world become part of him, two bodies uniting in one.

He could never have enough of Jared, was jealous of anyone who even glanced at him.

'Mine,' he he exclaimed silently, as he led the younger man into the bedroom. 'Forever mine.'


End file.
